


Are You Flirting With Us?

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Nathalie Sancoeur, F/F, F/M, Gabrinette - Freeform, Gabrinetthalie, M/F/F, Multi, Oneshot, Possible Threesome, Short, age gap, gabenath, maybe a bit cracked, nabrinette, there's no sex, ¿Por qué no los dos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: Faint heart never won fair lady (or dashing gentleman).  ¿Por qué no los dos?





	Are You Flirting With Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Every character is well into adulthood and legally capable of making whatever decisions they want to make.

“Are you flirting with me?” Gabriel looked in askance at Nathalie who was directing her incredulous question at the young woman sitting with them... who nodded with a sweet rosiness coloring her cheeks.

He raised a singular eyebrow and mocked a frown. “Well, now I feel like a third wheel and a heel. I thought she was flirting with me!”

Marinette's face was beginning to compete with a begonia for her particular shade of blush. She felt called out. It was supposed to be a little light fun. _Go out_ , Alya had said. _Meet people who aren't in your office_ , she'd suggested. _Flirt a little. Get your feet wet again. It's been too long, Maribear._ So, of course, she goes out and ends up seated at a table with The Gabriel Agreste and his Assistant Extraordinaire, Nathalie Sancoeur. Why did she think she could pull this off? It's not like anything would come of either flirtation. It was just fun- and if she were honest, she was hedging her bets that one or the other would maybe, possibly, if the moon were full and the stars aligned and her lucky underwear were working (she wasn't going to wear socks with this outfit, thankyouverymuch) and a fairy godmother wanted to make her wildest dreams come true... Well, just maybe. Not like it would ever happen in a million years.

She sighed, trying to will the blush to subside. With a nervous smile and a sip of her liquid courage: “Yes?” Come on, Marinette, why did it have to sound like a question? You know full well what you were just doing! At least she wasn't babbling. That would be the end of her.

“Yes?” He repeated. Both brows were raised now.

“Both of us?” Nathalie smirked.

Marinette's silence must have spoken volumes.

He leaned toward her on his elbows. “Where has that confidence gone, now? Meek Mademoiselle, what have you done with the Cheeky Coquette?”

“Sir,” Nathalie warned. “The real question is:” and she turned to Marinette, “Was it genuine or were you just toying?”

Marinette gulped, looking back and forth between them. Why wouldn't she stop blushing? This was so much easier before they'd made her admit it. Did they want to rattle her? The effect of their combined gazes was certainly doing more of it. The evening was going to be coming to an end one way or another. If she lied and said she was just teasing, she would almost definitely being going home with at least some pleasant memories and a few more moments to add to her mental toy box. If she was honest, well, she might find out that they were just having a mutually nice time and she would be going home the same as before. Or... She licked her lips. Faint heart never won fair lady (or dashing gentleman, as it were).

They watched the slight shift in her demeanor with interest- the way she licked her lips like someone had presented a tasty dish and her appetite had suddenly been re-whet and the little wiggle she did in her seat. “What if I was sincere? Were you?” She smiled, pulling the corner of her lower lip between her teeth as she made eye contact with both of them. They glanced at each other in silent conversation.

“I would say that we might have a more productive conversation about this at my home,” Gabriel replied with a glint in his eye. “Nothing has to happen, of course, but maybe we have a few more things in common?”

 


End file.
